


Permanent Sacrifice.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [16]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Rendered Mute, Blood and Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Dimitri's screaming is absolutely heart-wrenching, and if Jim hadn't felt guilty about anything before, this is tearing him up inside.As Sinbad opens the door and steps out of the cabin, he barrels past him and down the steps, stopping in front of Dimitri, who's chained up. Kneeling down in front of his boyfriend, Jim looks him over for any injuries or bruises, eyes filling with tears.Dimitri has blood dripping from his mouth, and when he opens it to try and speak, Jim finally lets the tears spill over as he spots the gap in his mouth where his tongue should have been.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Permanent Sacrifice.

"Tell me where the map is."

Jim keeps his mouth shut tight, even after Sinbad strikes him hard across the face. That'll leave an impressive mark later on. Dimitri's in the background, being held back by Sinbad's crew as he pleads with the captain to leave his boyfriend alone.

"What's wrong, kid, you deaf or somethin'?! I said tell me where the map is!"

"I don't know where it is! I forgot where I hid it."

A blatant lie, it's in his pocket at the moment, but Jim hopes that Sinbad will fall for it. Luckily, he does, and the captain orders some of his men to ransack his sleeping quarters for the map. He turns back to Jim and harshly takes him by the arm.

"Let me show you what happens when you don't listen the first time I tell you to do something."

"Wait!!" Dimitri yells out. "Take me! Take me instead! Please, I'm begging you, take me instead. Don't hurt him."

Sinbad turns to Dimitri and then back to Jim with a devilish smile on his face. Jim looks over and shakes his head, pleading silently with Dimitri not to take his place. Dimitri, however, doesn't seem to notice or listen as the captain orders his men to let him up.

As the crew gets off of him, Sinbad strides over and takes Dimitri's arm, tugging him up the stairs of the cabin they're currently in and giving his men an order to keep an eye on Jim, making sure he doesn't try to sneak down and rescue his partner.

* * *

A long while later, and they're still down there. Jim can hear every single thwack of what sounds like a whip and Dimitri's grunts as he endures whatever Sinbad is doing to him, and he wants to cover his ears and block out the horrifying sounds, though some twisted part of his brain is glad that it's not him down there. Sinbad doesn't speak a word until the last moment.

"Open up," he says in a sing-song voice, "or I'll make you."

Dimitri's grunts are now muffled as he's presumably keeping his mouth shut, with Sinbad trying to pry it open. Silence falls upon the room for a while before...

There's a piercing scream from Dimitri that sends chills down Jim's body, the urge to go down there and stop whatever torture is occurring as prominent as the sunlight that beats down upon him. How he wishes he had just told Sinbad where the map was, if only to prevent this from happening in the first place.

Dimitri's screaming is absolutely heart-wrenching, and if Jim hadn't felt guilty about anything before, this is tearing him up inside.

As Sinbad opens the door and steps out of the cabin, the young man barrels past him and down the steps, stopping in front of Dimitri, who's chained up. Kneeling down in front of his boyfriend, Jim looks him over for any injuries or bruises, eyes filling with tears.

Dimitri has blood dripping from his mouth, and when he opens it to try and speak, Jim finally lets the tears spill over as he spots the gap in his mouth where his tongue should have been. This is all his fault, why didn't he just tell Sinbad that the map was in his pocket? This would've never happened if he'd just listened the first time... fuck the treasure, Dimitri is more important than that.

"Oh, God, baby," he sobs out, pulling the injured man into his arms, "I'm so sorry, I should've just told him where the map was."

Dimitri shakes his head at that, but Jim continues to babble on about how this is his fault, he should've just cooperated with Sinbad, that way Dimitri wouldn't have had to go through all this. He's interrupted by a sudden kiss, Dimitri's lips tasting like copper from the blood, and that makes his rambling stop. Jim soon focuses on the fact that the worst is over, that he still has his boyfriend, even if Dimitri has to find other ways to communicate. A notebook and paper would do, or Jim could build a special translator for him... but right now, all that matters is that Dimitri is okay.

They can work this out, and Jim promises that he'll stay by Dimitri's side through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This is the sixteenth prompt I've written so far, and I can't believe there are only nine more before I complete my card and get a Bingo!


End file.
